The present invention relates to a connector fitting structure wherein the connector is fitted to the connector receptacle provided on a cabinet by connecting the connector thereto.
FIG. 1 is rear view showing a cabinet 1 of a normal television receiver. In the cabinet 1, there is provided an opening 13 through which a connector receptacle 2 are protruded. FIG. 2 shows one example of a tuner section comprising such a connector receptacle. In the figure, the connector receptacle 2 is integrally provided with the tuner section 11 disposed on a circuit board 12 arranged inside of the cabinet 1. An antenna connector 10 shown in FIG. 3 is connected to the receptacle 2 to establish a connection between an antenna and the television receiver to receive television broadcasting.
As the connector fitting structure, there is one example wherein the antenna connector 10 shown in FIG. 3 is simply fitted with the connector receptacle 2. As another example, there is provided a connector receptacle as a male screw, and an antenna connector provided as a female screw is fixed to the connector receptacle in a screw-tightening manner.
FIG. 4 shows one example of the latter structure. In the figure, an antenna connector 3 as a female screw is fixed to a connector receptacle 2 as a male screw protruded through an opening 13 formed on a cabinet 1 of a television receiver. The reference numeral 4 denotes an antenna code 4.
In a case where a user attempts to move the cabinet 1 under when the antenna connector 3 is connected to the connector receptacle 2, there would be occurred that the antenna code 4 is irregularly and forcibly pulled. Generally, since the television receiver weights several kilograms, the inertial force becomes large considerably in such a case and thereby the pulling force acting on the antenna code 4 is also enlarged considerably. Especially in a case where the screw-tightening type of fitting structure is adopted, since the antenna connector 3 is firmly engaged with the connector receptacle 2, the antenna connector 3 cannot be disengaged even if the antenna code 4 is strongly pulled, thereby the connector receptacle 2 would be broken by a root portion thereof. There is known statistically such an accidental pulling force tends to act in the horizontal direction.
It is therefore an object of the present invention is to provide a connector fitting structure which is free of aforementioned disadvantage, wherein the connector is firmly fixed without being disconnected easily once the connector is fitted to the connector receptacle of the cabinet, and wherein the possibility of breakage by being pulled on the connector is reduced.
In order to achieve the above object, according to the present invention, there is provided a connector fitting structure comprising:
a cabinet having an opening;
a connector receptacle protruded through the opening;
a connector fitted with the connector receptacle; and
at least one pair of enforcement ribs formed at horizontal side portions of the opening on the cabinet.
Preferably, the connector receptacle includes a portion formed into shape of a male screw, and the connector includes a member formed into shape of a female screw and engaged with the male-screw portion.
Here, the enforcement ribs are arranged such that the female-screw member abuts against the ribs when the connector is moved.
Here, the male-screw portion of the connector receptacle is exposed at least in the vertical side of the opening.
Preferably, the enforcement ribs are a pair of plate-like members extending in the horizontal direction.
Preferably, each of the enforcement ribs includes a rounded wall surrounding the horizontal side portion of the opening.
Preferably, the enforcement ribs are two pairs of plate-like members extending diagonally, and one end of the respective plate-like members is situated so as to surround the horizontal side portion of the opening.
Preferably, the connector is antenna connector.
Preferably, the enforcement ribs are integrally molded with the cabinet made of resin.